


孤狼和白羽的番外2

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: R18预警！！！！全程高能！！！
Kudos: 21





	孤狼和白羽的番外2

**Author's Note:**

> R18预警！！！！全程高能！！！

（前排高亮排雷，警告⚠️⚠️⚠️强制憋尿，操到失禁⚠️⚠️⚠️雷的宝贝请自行退出！！！再说一次，全程高能！！！）  
“呜——”白羽挺着身子硬接了这一下，全身抖得不像样子，却紧紧抓住脚踝不敢动。  
“啪——”没有放水的第二下接踵而至，下腹受到的一瞬间的压迫感和延续的疼痛感让白羽已经几乎控制不住自己的身体，他整个人软下往后倒去，却被他的主人适时地扶住。  
孤狼将他扶正，摆回原本的姿势，等了他十多秒，见他始终不能再自行维持，终于还是松口让白羽换了个轻松且平常的姿势：“跪立，双手背后。”  
白羽按照着标准的姿势跪好，冷不防地接了孤狼的一板子。  
“啊——”强烈的压迫感让白羽整个人几乎崩溃，他呜咽着只能靠双腿用力收缩来缓解强烈的几乎要喷涌而出的尿意。  
孤狼没给他缓冲的时间，紧接着落下了第四板。  
“啊——主人——”白羽弓起身子，整个人都显得有些无助，他一只手已经从背后伸出想要去碰，却在半途硬生生地忍住了。  
他知道自己又犯错了，可是几乎是涌上脑门的尿意让他整个人都显得更加脆弱，白羽哭着看向他的主人，闪着泪光的双眸满是请求。  
求您。  
他在乞求怜惜。孤狼捏着皮拍没有说话，自从两年前他公开和白羽定下了终身契约后，就对白羽纵容地有些过头，再加上白羽向来自尊心很强，他自然也就很少再见到男孩这样脆弱易碎的表情。  
只是如今白羽用这种表情求他，倒让他想起两年前那场公调，当时的白羽也是这般脆弱哭着跪在他脚边求他原谅。  
那双流着泪的眼睛，脆弱得如同破碎的玻璃，美得让人心惊。  
孤狼伸手抚摸着白羽的眼尾，替他拭去下眼睑沾上的泪水，动作温柔而体贴，只是说出的话绝对算得上冷酷无情：“加十下。”  
白羽哭着摇头，依旧向他的主人做着无声的请求，十几秒后却最终在孤狼严厉的目光下，重新挺直了腰。  
白羽知道自己应该坚持不了多久了，下腹的尿意随着时间的推移越来越强烈，已经很难再忍住，他相信以他的主人对自己身体的掌握程度来看，孤狼必定也是知道他撑不过这么多板子，所以，他的主人本来就没打算放过他。  
孤狼向来了解白羽，知道他自尊心强，也明白羞耻感才是最让白羽害怕的惩罚。男人深知这一点，也控制得绝佳，于是他没等白羽跪稳，扬着皮拍毫不留情地连着落下。  
白羽绷着身子硬抗了六七下，脚趾用力好不容易缓过了一阵激烈的尿意，呜咽的弯下腰扯住孤狼的裤脚。他很少如此直接的示弱，即使是作为被支配者，白羽也一向有着自己的傲气与底线。  
“主人，求您——”白羽攥着男人的裤脚，很显然已经到了临界点，他觉得自己似乎稍微动一下下腹装满尿液的膀胱就在跟着一起晃动。  
实际上，他知道这样的请求向来无法打动他严厉的主人，可孤狼却拿着皮拍笑了笑，出乎意料地问道：“忍不住了？”  
“是的，主人。”白羽颤颤巍巍地收回手重新跪好，盯着他的主人，眼尾已经发红，直觉告诉他接下来并不会有什么好事发生。  
“想尿？”孤狼跨了两步坐到床边，询问到。  
“是的，主人……”白羽舔了舔嘴角将身子转了个方向面对着他的主人，回答的急切而真诚。  
“真没规矩，我记得我教过你请求的方式，奴隶。”孤狼盯着白羽有些微微颤抖的身体，兴致高涨地发话。  
“主人……求您让我……尿出来……”白羽红着脸，声音几乎微不可察。他一向很抵触羞耻感的玩法，孤狼也很少这样玩，只不过他的主人偶尔的一些手段实在让他怕到了极点。  
“胆子大了，敢这样回我话？”孤狼倾身用皮拍挑起男孩的下巴，语气危险。  
“主人——求您……”白羽好不容易安静下来的双瞳又蓄起一层水雾，半晌终于带着哭腔再一次重复：“求您让奴隶尿出来……”  
孤狼似乎是思考了几秒，没有继续为难男孩的打算了，居然干脆的点了点头。  
白羽在得到出乎意料的答案之后愣了几秒，然后几乎是抓狂一般的就要起身冲进厕所。  
然而，膝盖尚未离地肩膀就被人压住。白羽有些迷茫地看向他的主人，孤狼面无表情的玩着手中的皮拍，冷冷地道：“我让你起来了吗，奴隶？”  
白羽几乎连声音都是颤抖着的，他强迫自己忽略掉快要决堤的排泄欲望，完全不敢忤逆孤狼，颤抖着道：“主人……”  
孤狼勾了勾嘴角，戏谑道：“既然都要忍不住了，何必再跑一趟浪费时间，就这样跪着尿吧，毕竟时间就是金钱。”  
白羽惊异地瞪大了眼，显得有些无助地乞求道：“主人——”  
“怎么？听不懂我的话？”孤狼睨了他一眼，目光再一次冷下来。  
气氛有一瞬间的凝固，白羽僵在原地，望着他的主人再一次无声地恳求。  
要他在游戏室的地板上跪在孤狼面前尿出来，他真的做不到。  
白羽咬着牙哭出声，孤狼一直都很明白他的死穴，也几乎不会用这种耻辱的方式罚他，而唯一的一次是两年前的那场公调，这也使得他几乎忘记了如此可怖的羞耻感。如今记忆重回，白羽无措的看向男人，近乎崩溃的乞求：“主人，求您……求您怜惜……”  
“怜惜？我还不够怜惜你？”孤狼双腿交叠翘了个二郎腿，继续道：“怜惜得你如此没规没矩的了，还要怎么怜惜？”  
孤狼放下皮拍，语气不耐：“不想尿？那就别尿了。”  
说罢他站起身，扯过白羽转了个方向将男孩压到床边，床沿压迫着小腹使得膀胱更加像要爆炸了一样，白羽哭着撑起身子，颤抖着求饶：“主人，求您，奴隶真的忍不住了……”  
少年的声音带着不易察觉的颤抖，孤狼完全被这样的脆弱感取悦到，更加玩心大起，他扯着一直埋在白羽体内的跳蛋的尾线，用力抽出，然后快速地脱掉了自己的裤子。  
“啊——”身体完全没有准备地被男人的性器贯穿，白羽尖叫着挣扎，小腹磨在床沿，前端已经渗出点点液体蹭湿了床单。  
“手放在你该放的地方，憋住了，奴隶，否则我让你明天堵着尿道去上班。”孤狼利落地扣住男孩的腰，狠狠地整根抽出随后再次整根没入。  
“啊——嗯——”白羽头侧靠在床上，被男人操弄得只能不停地呻吟。孤狼发了话，他只能将撑着身子的双手背到身后，没有了支撑的身体只能紧靠在床上，小腹一下又一下撞击着床沿，白羽只能绷着脚尖臀部用力地收缩着，只是这一用力使得小穴中的性器受到了刺激变得更加滚烫。孤狼被白羽这无意识的收缩爽得眯起眼，舔了舔嘴角，挺进得更加无情。  
白羽小腹被压迫，后穴又被巨物毫不怜惜地操干着，前后夹击使得他有一种膀胱快要被挤爆了的错觉，挨过鞭子的皮肤在被单上又重新蹭出点点鲜血，白羽双腿无助的蹬了蹬，随后头皮一阵疼痛，被孤狼拉着头发被迫向后弯腰仰着头。  
后穴的性器磨到最敏感的前列腺点，狠狠地顶弄，白羽已经被操得说不出话来，只能靠仅存的意识压抑住想尿的欲望。  
孤狼轻笑一声，扯着男孩头发的手用力，迫使他往后仰得幅度更大，随后他狠狠地操进最深处，在男孩颤抖的同时漫不经心地命令道：“尿出来，奴隶。”  
白羽瞪大了眼睛，早就习惯于男人命令的身体开始不受控制，理智瞬间决堤，脑中有一瞬间的空白，白羽大幅度地颤抖了几下，整个人几乎已经神志不清。  
湿濡的痕迹在男孩下腹晕染开，沿着被单滴落在地板上，在男孩失守的同时，孤狼压着他狠狠地操弄了几下，在白羽体内射出了滚烫的液体。  
头发上拉扯的力量消失，白羽跌回床上失神地尖叫着，在排泄和高潮的快感中沉沦。  
半晌，他终于回过神来，瘫软在床上开始小声地脆弱的呜咽起来。  
后穴还含着男人的性器，身下湿漉漉地，下腹还传来一阵排泄后终于放松的奇异快感。  
白羽咬着牙小声啜泣，被操到失禁的认知让他的自尊心几乎像是被孤狼踩在地上摩擦一样，他双手抓着床单，哭得甚至可以说有些绝望。  
孤狼伸手抚摸着男孩的头发，却依旧没有开口安慰。  
孤狼明白，白羽是个占有欲和自尊心都很强的人，这样的人其实更适合当dom，可偏偏他的身体敏感且柔软，几乎是一个天生的sub。  
正因为如此，他只是需要时间。早在认定白羽的那一天起，他就知道男孩是最好的，没有人比他更了解白羽，哪怕是白羽自己。  
不知道过了多久，白羽在男人无声地安抚下，终于安静了下来，他哑着嗓子，似乎是为刚才的行为感到羞耻，红着脸小声撒娇：“慕彦～”  
那是孤狼的真名，男人挑了挑眉，眼中是藏不住的笑意。他抽出还埋在男孩体内的性器，拿起丢在一旁的皮拍，依旧奉行了惯有的严厉：“还有十九下，当然，结束之后去挑个你喜欢的贞操带明天带去公司。”  
白羽早就知道男人说一不二的严厉，认命的在心里叹了一口气，从床上撑起来，重新跪立在了孤狼面前。  
刚刚高潮过的身子还有些软，白羽歪歪扭扭地折腾了一会，靠着男人的小腿蹭了蹭。  
孤狼勾了勾嘴角，倒是没阻止男孩撒娇，只是等他缓够了，让他撅着屁股趴在地上朝着男孩鞭痕累累的屁股赏完了剩下的十九下后又再加了十板子。  
结痂的伤口再次渗出血来，白羽疼的打颤，却依旧乖巧地抗了下来。  
惩罚过后，白羽顶着红肿渗血的屁股收拾干净了自己遗留下来的液体，最终跪在他严厉的主人面前，得到了所乞求的原谅。


End file.
